berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 291 (Manga)
Synopsis News of the stalemate (though regarded as a Kushan defeat) has reached Laban in Wyndham, who relays the information to the resistance force. While amazed that the Kushan were defeated, the men of the resistance are much more intrigued by the fact that they were defeated by the Band of the Falcon. The only person unsurprised by this fact is Foss, who'd always suspected that Griffith would make a reappearance after his imprisonment in the Tower of Rebirth. Laban admits to himself that he also somehow suspected Griffith, and he remembers the prophetic dream of the Falcon of Light. Laban reveals one more important piece of information: Charlotte has been seen alive with Griffith. The news that the royal bloodline remains intact is new to everybody this time, and they are all delighted to hear it. Laban explains that Charlotte's being alive has inspired the creation of multiple other resistance groups across Midland, this being facilitated by the fact that the Kushan army has departed for battle, leaving no soldiers in cities to quell uprisings. Inspired by the fact that more subjects of Midland are rising up against the Kushan, Foss' resistance members are eager to continue their operations. Laban suggests that they undertake a mission to rescue the women currently held captive by the Kushan in Wyndham. Their plans are interrupted when an old woman in the company of several children appears. One of the children is Foss' daughter Elize, who tells her father that she and the other children had another collective dream about the Falcon of Light. In the dream, the children were given another prophecy: on a night when the moon is not visible in the sky, the fog covering Midland will disappear, taking all possessed animals and Kushan soldiers with it. The fog will appear the next morning, and Wyndham will no longer be safe. Therefore, any evacuations of Wyndham must be made during the night. The resistance group is at a loss as to how they will evacuate Wyndham in a single night, but Laban tells them they needn't worry - the sleeping citizens of Wyndham will also have seen the dream and will know to evacuate. Still confused, Laban asks the children what will happen when morning comes. They can only answer that a black shadow will cover the whole city, but the Falcon of Light will appear to dispel it. After this, the children say, the 'true' dawn will come. The next morning, the Band of the Falcon are making their way to Wyndham. On his white horse, Griffith rides next to the Pontiff's personal carriage. Griffith apologizes to the Pontiff for having mobilized the Falcons so early in the morning, but the Pontiff assures him that he'd slept well. Their conversation is interrupted by Charlotte, who also rides in the Pontiff's carriage. She warns the Pontiff that exposing himself to the weather outside could be detrimental to his health, but he assures her that he will not die until he marries her and Griffith and officially crowns Griffith as King of Midland. Owen and his soldiers also ride among the Falcons. While his soldiers are somewhat suspicious of Griffith's ability to easily influence the Pontiff, Owen himself decides that he and his men must be thankful to Griffith, as he is the reason that they are able to safely traverse Midland again. He notes that Griffith's being so close to Charlotte gives everyone the impression that Griffith is without equal. Unhappy with the situation is Sonia, who rides her own horse a little ways behind Griffith. His billowing cape lands on her head and, to Griffith's mild surprise and Mule's exasperation, she wraps it completely around her torso and head. When questioned on what she's doing, she simply responds that she's 'playing Kushan' and rides away. Mule glances back at the forces of the exiled nobles of Midland; each noble was only able to amass a small contingent of soldiers for himself. Locus chalks this up to the Holy See being unwilling to send many soldiers to a land they see as doomed. Mule is then told that none of this will matter because soon, the 'true sun will shine upon the world'. Characters in Order of Appearance